


Make My Wish Come True

by GMTYUniverse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chance Meeting, I mean you could be right but you could also be very wrong, M/M, the lesson here is - don't approach strangers on the street, thinking that they're santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SantaLouis is out Christmas shopping with Doris, when she spots Santa across the street. Christmas wishes happen.





	Make My Wish Come True

 

“Santa!” Doris screams, pulling Louis towards someone who decidedly is _not_ Santa, but just a bearded stranger on the street.

He apologizes to the old man, then gives Doris a stern look.

 

‘You can’t just run off, not even for Santa.’

“I just told him my wishes," Doris complains. "Tell Santa what you want for Christmas too, Achoo!”.

 

The man chuckles at their exchange, then raises his eyebrows expectantly.

Louis half-jokingly asks for the love of his life.

Not-Santa smiles, then he’s off.

 

Louis is still scolding Doris, when he bumps into someone with curls and dimpled cheeks.

 

“Oops.”

‘Hi.’


End file.
